L'émeraude de tes yeux
by mick-potter-malefoy
Summary: C'est l'histoire du conte de Cendrillon avec les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter. Couples: HPDM,RWHG et autres...Nouveaux personnages. Inspiré du film "A tout jamais:une histoire de cendrillon" (ever after). 2 Chapitre seulement.
1. L'émeraude de tes yeux: chapitre premier

**L'émeraude de tes yeux**

**Personnages et rôles: Lilly Potter: mère de Harry (décédé), James Potter: Père de Harry (décédé), Harry Potter:personnage principal, Hermionne Granger (meilleure amie de Harry), Ron Wesley (meilleur ami de Harry), Ginny Wesley: soeur de Ron Wesley, Sirius Black: (parrain magicien de Harry), Lucius Malefoy: c'est le roi de l'histoire, Narcissa Malefoy: c'est la reine, Draco Malefoy: c'est le prince, comptesse Elisabeth des-lys: la belle-mère méchante de Harry, Cybèle des-lys: la demi-soeur méchante de Harry , William des-lys: demi-frère de Harry (gentil...)**

**Disclaimer:tout les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent a J.K.Rowling, sauf les nouveaux personnages et l'histoire.**

**Chapitre 1**

Dans un magnifique royaume paisible, diriger d'une main de fer par le roi Lucius Malefoy et sa femme, la reine Narcissa, vivait dans un joli manoir une toute nouvelle famille. En effet, ce jour la, la femme du compte Potter mit au monde un petit garçon aux yeux aussi beaux et aussi verts que des émeraudes. Cependant, le femme mourrut peut de temps après l'accouchement. Quelques année passèrent et le compte décida un jour qu'il fallait une autre mère pour son fils, il se remaria donc avec une comptesse nommé Elisabeth Des-Lys, une femme dôté d'une beauté extraordinaire mais ayant un coeur aussi froid que la glace... qui, quelques années auparavent avait perdu son mari dans un tragique accident, la comptesse était mère également, elle avait deux enfants du même âge que Harry. L'une sa fille se prénommait Cybèle, elle était joli tout comme sa mère et avait hérité du même caractère qu'elle. Son fils: william, ressemblait plus a son défunt père, doux, sage, gentil, il essayait d'éviter les conflits tout en évitant de se mettre sa mère a dos...Allons tous les rejoindre alors que la comptesse arrive au manoir Potter, pour s'y installer avec son nouveaux mari...

Ma très chère épouse, bienvenue sur mes terres, dans votre nouvelle demeure

Oh! mon cher comme cet endroit est fort joli et qu'elle beau manoir vous possédez

Tout cela est aussi a vous maintenant, venez ici je vais vous présenter a mon fils, Harry je te présente ta nouvelle mère, elle s'apelle Elisabeth et voici sa fille Cybèle et son fils William

Enchantée de faire votre connaissance madame, papa? je peut aller m'amuser avec Hermionne, Ginny et Ron?

Oui, si tu veux, n'oublie pas d'aller prendre un bain avant de te présenter a la table pour le souper

Oui papa, Allan et Cybèle ç'a vous dirais de venir jouer avec nous, je vais vous présenter mes amis

Non merci dit poliment Cybèle je ne voudrais pas m'abaiser a jouer dans la boue dit Cybèle

Non merci pour moi, mère me l'interdit, elle ne veut pas que je salisse mon bel habit dit piteusement William

D'accord alors a tout a l'heure père, mère, frère et soeur dit poliment Harry. Il partit ensuite en courant rejoindre ses amis.

Un jour, un grand malheur frappa encore, James Potter mourrut d'une grave maladie emportant avec lui le bonheur et la joie qui le caractérisait tant. Les années qui suivirent furent des années de misère. La belle-mère décida de se venger de la mort de son mari et fit en sorte que Harry devienne un domestique comme les autres. chaque jours, il préparait souper, fesait le ménage, lavait le plancher. N'importe quel enfant de 12 ans aurait pleurer, mais pas Harry, il savait que la comptesse était maintentant la seule personne qui lui restait au monde alors l'enfant travaillait sans relâche pour ne pas lui déplaire et dans l'espoir qu'un jour la seule mère qu'il ait l'aime en retour.

**Six ans plus tard...**

Ma reine notre fils commence sérieusement a m'énerver le roi Lucius en colère se dirigeait vers les appartement du prince

Calmez-vous mon cher mari vous aller faire une attaque dit sérieusement la reine

Si votre fils s'occupait mieux aussi de ses devoirs envers le royaume ç'a n'arriverait pas, il doit être encore entrain de fénéanter au lit...**OU-EST-IL?**

Oh seigneur, il s'est encore enfui...remarqua Narcissa en regardant les bouts de tissus pendant par la fenêtre

GARDE! QU'ON ME RAMÈNE LE PRINCE AU CHÂTEAU IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Pendant ce temps sur les routes du village...

Merci seigneur je possède quelques heures de libre pour me divertir, les gardes ne me reconnaitront pas avec se déguisement et je pourrais alors rentrer tard ce soir...seigneur ce que père peut être décourageant quand il le veut...bon je vais laisser mon cheval ici et je continu a pied...

Quelques kilomètres plus loin sur une autre route...

Alors Harry, comment vas-tu?

Oh! tu sais Hermionne, c'est l'horreur tout les jours, mais je ne peut rien y faire...

Harry, Hermionne et moi nous voulions te dire quelque chose avant de le dire a nos familles

Ah oui?

J'ai demander la main de Hermionne et elle veut bien m'épouser...

Je suis heureux pour vous, j'espère qu'un jour je trouverais mon grand amour...

Ne t'en fais pas Harry tu trouvera quelqu'un un jour j'en suis sûr dit Ginny qui les suivait

Merci Ginny

Maintenant excuse-nous Harry, nous allons annoncer la nouvelle a nos familles

Bonne journée alors

Au revoir! dirent ensemble Hermionne et Ron

Alors Ginny serais-tu amoureuse de quelqu'un toi aussi?

Comment l'as tu deviner?

Allons ç'a se voit...tu est amoureuse, éperdument amoureuse, alors qui-est-ce?

Je me trompe ou tu connais déja la réponse?

D'accord j'avoue je sais qui c'est, c'est mon frère William

Com...comment as-tu deviner?

Bien c'est facile, a chaque fois que mère est partit, il s'arrange pour te voir. Quand elle est la et qu'elle ne regarde pas, il te regarde par la fenêtre avec une petite étincelle dans les yeux...

Harry...je l'aime aussi mais je ne sais pas si nous pourrons être un jour ensemble, bien sûr mes parents ç'a ne leur dérangerait point mais c'est ta belle-mère, elle ne voudra jamais que son fils fréquente quelqu'un comme moi...

Allons Ginny, ne décourage pas, dit toi que l'amour est plus fort que tout

Je sais bien Harry mais ç'a me brise le coeur...dit-elle sanglotant

Ginny tu sais quoi, j'ai une idée

Laquelle Harry?

Écrivez-vous des lettres et je ferais le messager

Oh Harry quel bonne idée, je te remercirais jamais assez, tu est le meilleur amie qu'une fille peut avoir

Ç'a me fait plaisir, part chez toi maintenant et demain je viendrais te porter la lettre que William écrira quand je lui en parlerais ce soir

Ginny partit heureuse comme jamais...pensant a tout ce que William pourrait lui écrire

Après avoir compléter ses emplettes Harry marcha sur la route du retour perdu dans ses pensés il ne vit pas le prince déguisé perdu également dans ses pensés. Ils se foncèrrent donc dedans Harry échappant ses achats qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

Excusez-moi monsieur je ne regardais pas ou j'allais

Ne t'excuse pas je suis aussi en faute que toi je ne regardais pas ou j'allais, attend je vais t'aider a ramasser

Merci, je m'apelle Harry et toi

Euh!... je m'appelle Dray dit le prince plongé dans le regard de son interlocuteur

Bonjour Dray je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance, ou te dirige-tu?

Je flâne en ville avant de retourner chez moi

Habite-tu loin tu pourrais faire un bout de chemin avec moi si ç'a te dit

J'habite loin mais ç'a me ferait plaisir de faire un détour pour parler avec toi

Quelques chemins plus tard...

Hum! il se fait tard je vais rentrer chez-moi, on se revoie un autre jour Harry?

D'accord Dray que dirais-tu de demain?

Ç'a me va, que dirais-tu de la chapelle en ruine comme lieu de rencontre?

C'est parfait! a demain...

Arrivé au manoir Harry prépara le souper et recommença son éternel routine...Lavez la vaiselle, servir...

Au château...

Bonsoir père, bonsoir mère

Fils, ou était-tu donc encore passer?

J'était en ville père

Voudrais-tu maintenant t'asseoir et m'écouter au moins dix minutes

Mais père je sais déja ce que vous aller me dire, vous aller me dire mon fils, il est important pour un prince de remplir certaine obligation envers le royaume et pour cela il faut vous marier bientôt car vous savez que et bla bla bla se plaisa a imitter Draco

Ne soyez pas insolent fils

Mais père, je ne veux pas d'un mariage sans amour...

Alors je vous pose un ultimatum, dans une semaine jour pour jour un bal aura lieu au château vous y annoncerez votre mariage avec quelq'un de votre choix ou c'est moi qui choisira la personne que vous épouserez

Marchée conclu père a une seule condition

Laquelle fils?

Vous accepterez mon choix que ce soit une femme ou un homme...

Il n'en est pas question

Lucius...

Quoi Narcissa, tu trouve que c'est une bonne idée toi, deux rois dans le même royaume? et puis ils ne pourront jamais avoir de decendance...

Si notre fils aime un autre homme ce ne sera pas si grave que cela, tout ce qui importe c'est que notre fils soit heureux tout simplement non?

Vous avez raison comme toujours ma reine, soit, mon fils j'accepte votre condition, maintenant bonne nuit fils

Bonne nuit chers parents

Le prince alla ce coucher sur son grand lit a baldaquin dans ses appartement la dernière a laquelle il pensa avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil fut le regard émeraude d'une certaine personne...

A cette même heure a plusieurs kilomètres de la...

Alors Harry de quoi voulait tu me parler?

Voila, j'ai vu Ginny aujourd'hui, comme je sais que tu as une attirance profonde pour elle et que c'est réciproque, j'ai proposer que vous vous écriviez, je ferais le messager pour vous

Harry, je ne sais pas quoi dire, quel idée géniale...Harry?

Oui

Je m'excuse

Mais pourquoi?

Tu sais bien, toutes ses corvés que je suis obliger de t'imposer tout les jours

Je t'est pardonner depuis longtemps William et je sais que tu fais cela parce que mère te punirais si tu ne le ferais pas

Harry tu est tellement quelqu'un de bon, ç'a me rend malade de faire ç'a, ç'a me rend malade de te voir plier a toutes les exigences de mère. Je me sent tellement mal pour toi

Tu n'y est pour rien William tu le sais très bien, maintenant je te laisse écrire ta lettre pour Ginny je passerais la prendre demain quand je t'emmenerais ton petit déjeuner au lit

Merci pour tout Harry

De rien mon frère...

Le lendemain matin...

BAM!BAM!BAM!

HAARRRYYY! va répondre immédiatement a la porte cria sa belle-mère

J'y vais mère...oui? que puis-je pour vous?

Suis-je au manoir Potter

Oui, vous êtes bien au manoir Potter

Tenez, les invitations pour le bal du prince qui se tiendra cette fin de semaine au château, les personnes suivantes sont invités a revêtir leurs plus beaux habits fille ou garçon. Voici les noms: Madame la comptesse Elisabeth Des-Lys, sa fille Miss Cybèle Des-Lys, son fils monsieur William Des-lys et son beau-fils, monsieur Harry Potter.

Merci a vous, passez une bonne journée

Vous aussi monsieur

Dans la salle a manger

Qui était-ce?

Un employé du roi est venu porté ses invitations pour le bal du prince

Cybèle avez-vous entendu cela?

Oui mère quelle bonne nouvelle

Pourrais-je vous accompagner au bal, il y a une invitation a mon nom

Harry, Harry, tu sais très bien que tu nous ferais honte voyons dit moqueusement sa belle-mère

Oui madame, dit Harry cachant sa deception

Mon fils n'est pas encore levé? qu'attend tu pour aller le réveiller et lui porter son déjeuner?

J'y vais mère

Après cela tu ira faire les courses en ville

Oui mère

Bien maintenant tu peux disposer!

Harry alla porter le déjeuner a William et pris la lettre qu'il avait écrit pour Ginny après qu'il eut fini, il partit pour le village. Mais avant de faire ses emplettes il alla porter la lettre a Ginny ensuite il alla a son rendez-vous avec Dray a l'église en ruine.

Ah! Harry, je t'attendais, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

Ç'a peut aller...dit vaguement

Tu as un problème?

Non, je n'est rien, j'ai plein de choses a faire pour mes amis c'est tout

Tu me racontes?

Si tu veux...j'ai 3 amis, Ron et Hermionne vont se marier, sa soeur Ginny elle est amoureuse de mon frère mais ma belle-mère n'accepterais pas qu'il sorte avec elle alors je leur est proposé qu'ils s'écrivent des lettres et que je fassent le messager. Ensuite il faut encore que j'achète quelques petites choses au marché

Tu as l'air de tenir beaucoup a tes amis

Oui, je les aimes beaucoup, tu sais c'est comme ma deuxième famille

Malheureusement je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, mes seuls amis sont des gens "snobs" que me fréquentent juste pour ma fortune

Tu viens d'une famille riche?

Oui si tu veux, je n'aime cependant pas le fait d'être comme enfermé dans cette cage dorée

Dray, j'ai envie de te connaitre plus et d'être ton ami accepterais

Mais bien sûr voyons Harry, bon il se fait tard je devrais rentrer ont se revois demain ici?

Oui d'accord, alors a demain Dray

Bonsoir Harry

Pendant la semaine qui suivit Hary rencontra Dray tout les jours, au fil de leurs conversations ils firent connaissance, une réelle complicité les unissait, une amitié très forte se tissa entre eux. En faites les amis de Harry pensait que c'était beaucoup plus qu'une simple amitié...que c'était plutôt de l'amour...mais bon! ils ne voulait pas de mêler de la vi personelles de leur ami alors ils se taisèrent.

Harry, je sais pas si quelqu'un t'as dèja dit cela mais tes yeux sont fascinants...

Euh! merci Dray, moi aussi j'aime tes yeux ils sont très beaux dit Harry en rougissant

Harry je dois te dire quelque chose d'impor...

Oh merde, il faut que je parte, la belle-mère vas me tuer si je ne part pas maintenant, excuse-moi Dray je doit partir, on se voit demain?

D'accord, mais je n'est pas beaucoup de temps demain, même place, même heure?

Oui d'accord, a demain Dray...dit Harry en partant a courir

A demain Harry...dit tristement Dray

Rendu au manoir, Elisabeth l'attendais de pied ferme...

HARRY! ou était-tu donc passé, tu as oublier que tu avais des tâches ménagères a faire et qu'il fallait que tu nous prépare le souper?

Excusez mon retardchère belle-mère, il y avait beaucoup de gens au marché et...

Ce n'est pas une excuse valable pour cela je vais vous punir, je vais vous administrer le fouet dit méchamment Élisabeth en prenant le bras de Harry durement. Elle le traina ainsi jusque dans le salon devant Cybèle et William.

mère, que faites vous? demanda William

Je lui donne tout simplment ce qu'il mérite mon fils

Mais mè...

TAISSEZ-VOUS, OU VOUS RECEVREZ LE MÊME CHÂTIMENT

Élisabeth pris donc le fouet et commença a le faire claquer fortement sur le corps de Harry qui gardait le silence depuis.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tien prend cela petit ingras

Mère je vous en supplie ayez pitié de moi, je m'excuse dit Harry les sanglots lui brouillant la voix

Oh! surement pas, ç'a vous apprendra a me désobéir

HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! cria Harry au bord des larmes

Le supplice continua de longues minutes jusqu'a ce que Élisabeth jugea que ç'était assez. Pleins de blessures ensanglantés couvrait maintenant le corps fragile de Harry qui avait perdu connaissance sous la douleur.

William, emmène le dans sa chambre et guérri ses blessures.

Tout de suite mère dit William en prenant Harry délicatement en prenant soin de ne pas toucher les blessures. Il emmena donc Harry dans la chambre de celui-ci et le déposa délicatement, ensuite il alla chercher les choses pour le soigner ensuite il s'installa près de lui et commença a le soigner délicatement.

William? aaayyyee!

Reste calme je te soigne

Merci William

Ce n'est rien voyons

Alors? que va tu faire demain au bal

Je vais rencontrer Ginny en secret et nous danserons au clair de lune a l'extérieur a l'abri des regards de mère

C'est bien, je suis content d'avoir pu vous aider

Harry?

humm?

Vois-tu quelqu'un depuis une semaine?

Je dois avouer que oui

Et puis? c'est une fille?...ou un garçon?...

C'est un garçon, mais nous sommes seulement ami

Comment il s'apelle?

Dray

Dray? bizarre ce nom me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas a me rapeller

Ce n'est pas grave William

Bon j'ai fini, je vais laisser te reposer et reprendre des forces, a demain Harry et bonne nuit

Bonne nuit William

**Fin du chapitre 1**


	2. L'émeraude de tes yeux: chapitre deuxièm...

**L'émeraude de tes yeux**

**Personnages et rôles: Lilly Potter: mère de Harry (décédé), James Potter: Père de Harry (décédé), Harry Potter:personnage principal, Hermionne Granger (meilleure amie de Harry), Ron Wesley (meilleur ami de Harry), Ginny Wesley: soeur de Ron Wesley, Sirius Black: (parrain magicien de Harry), Lucius Malefoy: c'est le roi de l'histoire, Narcissa Malefoy: c'est la reine, Draco Malefoy: c'est le prince, comptesse Elisabeth des-lys: la belle-mère méchante de Harry, Cybèle des-lys: la demi-soeur méchante de Harry , William des-lys: demi-frère de Harry (gentil...) et tois nouveaux personnages**

**Disclaimer:tout les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent a J.K.Rowling, sauf les nouveaux personnages et l'histoire.**

**Chapitre 2**

Le jour du bal est enfin arrivé, dans le château règne toute une effervescence, partout les employés préparent la réception pour que tout soit parfait pour la soirée qui allait suivre. Mais plus loin dans le royaume, plus précisement dans un manoir, un jeune homme s'adonnait a ses tâches ménagères, il préparait le petit déjeuner des autres habitants de la maison. Ceci fait, il alla porter le plateau repas dans la chambre de sa mère en premier, ensuite dans la chambre de sa soeur et ensuite dans celle de son frère

Harry! bien dormi malgré tes blessures

Plutôt bien, même si c'est douloureux

C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour, mère a prévu aller acheter un bijou pour Cybèle, pendant ce temps tu pourrais aller voir ton ami

Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire

Maintenant tu ferais mieux de ne pas trainer vas-y tout de suite je te couvre

Merci William

Tu me remercira plus tard, allez file!

Harry se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le village, en prenant soin de ne pas marcher trop vite a cause de ses blessures, il arriva au lieu de renndez-vous ou Dray si trouvait déja.

Ah! Harry, je t'attendais, j'ai quelque chose a te dire et je n'est pas beaucoup de temps

Vas-y je t'écoute

Bon voila, c'est plutôt difficile a dire mais...Harry? mais tu est pâle, ton corps a pleins de blessures,que t'est-il arriver?

Euh...je suis tombé dans une collinne et je me suis blessé

Ah bon! vas tu mieux demanda Dray qui ne croyait pas un seul instant Harry

Un peu mieux je te remercie

Harry, je suis malheureux de te dire cela, c'est la dernière que nous nous voyons dit tristement Dray

Pourquoi?

C'est mieux ainsi Harry...

Alors adieu Dray dit Harry en partant a courir les larmes au bord des yeux et le coeur brisé

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait...je...je...je crois que je l'aime dit Draco se rendant compte de son erreur

Au bout d'un moment Draco se mit en route pour le château la tête baissé, repansant aux doux moments passés avec Harry.

**Au manoir Potter...**

Mais ou est passé Harry?

Je suis la mère

Ou était-tu

J'était en train de laver le plancher de la cuisine

D'accord aide-nous maintenant. Coiffe-moi ainsi que Cybèle après. Je veux que le prince tombe amoureux d'elle quand il la verra. Ensuite, tu aidera William a s'habiller

Oui mère

Harry passa la majeure partie de la journée a préparer sa belle-mère, ainsi que Cybèle et William. Il fut fier de son travail, Cybèle dans sa robe avec sa coiffure était très joli, sa belle-mère elle, était comme toujours belle et William était séduisant dans son ensemble.

Tu as fait du bon travail Harry, mais gare a toi, si le prince ne choisi pas Cybèle tu sera puni

Oui mère...

Ils partirent donc en carosse en direction du château, Harry les regarda partir et se alla dans sa chambre pleurer. il pleurait parce que cette journée la il avait perdu Dray, plus qu'un simple ami lui disait son coeur. Au bout d'un petit moment un phénomène étrange se passa, devant lui apparut un homme.

HHHHHAAAAAA! mais qui êtes-vous donc et que faites vous ici

Calme-toi Harry

Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

je connais ton nom parce que je suis ton parrain et je suis sorcier, je me nomme Sirius

Vous...vous êtes mon parrain?

C'est exact et ne pleure plus, je vais t'aider a aller au bal et tu pourra coir celui que tu aime

Vraiment, mais comment vous reercier

Ne me remercie pas, je t'offre ce cadeau parce que je n'est pas été présent toutes ses années

En deux temps trois mouvements, il fit apparaitre un déguisement. Sur le lit de Harry était déposé des habits faites d'un doux tissus de couleur or, a côté du costume se tenait comme accessoires, un joli petit masque faites de plumes d'or et enfin il y avait un petit anneau d'or avec une pierre d'émeraude tronant en son milieu.

Voila Harry, ce costume, c'est une de mes créations je la nomme l'oiseau de feu. Personne ne te reconnaitra dans ce costume sauf ton ami qui sauras te reconnaitre grâce a la couleur de tes yeux. Enfile tout cela je m'occuppe de te fabriquer un carosse digne d'un prince.

Harry enfila le costume et alla voir le résultat dans le miroir

C'est magnifique Sirius, merci mille fois parrain

Tu le mérite pleinement Harry

Et que dire de cet bague, elle est sublime

Merci Harry, maintenant il faut que tu m'écoute, mes pouvoirs ne sont pas aussi puissants que d'autres sorciers, alors tout ce que tu porte ce soir disparaitra au dernier coup de minuit, tout sauf l'anneau que je te laisse en cadeau.

Tout ce que tu veux parrain

Maintenant je vais te donner un petit coup de main pour le transport, comme tu peux le voir je t'est fait un carosse maintenant il faut que je rajoute des cheveaux, mais comme le château se trouve assez loin, je vais rajouter des ailes aux cheveaux. Le carosse pourra voler et se rendre au château plus rapidement que sur terre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Harry heureux, paré de riches habits qui prenait place dans son carosse volant en direction du château.

Au revoir parrain

Au revoir et n'oublie pas...dit Sirius en disparaissant aussi subitement qu'il était apparut

**pendant ce temps au château...**

Alors mon fils, vous vous amusez?

Je m'amuse tellement que j'en saute au plaffond père dit le prince sans grande conviction

Allons mon fils ne soyez donc pas si rabat-joie

mais mère comment voulez que je m'amuse alors que c'est ce soir que j'annonce mon mariage avec une inconnue que je n'aimerais probablement jamais

Mon fils nous avions un accord, vous deviez trouver votre partenaire de vie cette semaine et qu'avez vous fait a la place?

Je sais, je sais père

tout a coup, le silence se fit, un bel inconnu aussi beau que le prince descendait les marches de la salle, il était habillé d'or et portait un masque fait de plumes d'or, ce qui se remarquait surtout chez-lui c'était la magnifique paire de yeux qui ornait son visage. Deux yeux aussi vert que les prés des plus belles montagnes du monde.

Draco qui le reconnut même sous son déguisement se précipita vers lui et lui présenta sa main quand il arriva en bas des marches.

M'accorderais-tu cette danse ainsi que toutes les autres ce soir?

Euh oui avec plaisir dit Harry le rouge aux joues

La majeure partit de la soirée ils dansèrent ensemble oubliant tout autour. La plupart des jeunes filles et jeunes hommes était vert(e) de jalousie. Tous sauf Ron et Hermionne qui dansait ensemble ainsi que William et Ginny.

M'accompagnerais-tu sur le balcon un instant

Bien sûr, je te suis

**Sur le balcon...**

Dray, j'ai vraiment passé une merveilleuse soirée, mon seul regret c'est de ne pas avoir rencontrer le prince une seule fois pendant la soirée

Euh Harry j'ai quelque chose a te dire

Je sais c'est la dernière fois que tu pourra me voir

N...

Non, écoute-moi, ce n'est pas grave, tient je te donne cette bague en cadeau, garde la précieusement et rapelle-toi de moi a chaque fois que tu posera tes yeux sur elle

S'il te plait Harry maintenant écoute-m...

DONG!

Oh non! il est minuit, désolé Dray il faut que je parte

DONG!

Non Harry reste encore un peu

DONG!

je ne peux pas désolé

DONG!

Laisse-moi te donner quelque chose avant alors

DONG!

Quoi donc?

DONG!

Un baiser...dit Draco en embrassant doucement les lèvres de Harry

DONG!

Je dois partir au revoir Dray dit Harry en partant a courir le plus vite possible

DONG!

Au revoir mon amour, dit Draco ce que Harry n'entendit pas

Excusez-moi jeune homme

AHH! a vous m'avez fait peur je ne vous est pas entendu arriver

C'est normal puisque je viens tout juste d'apparaître

Vous venez d'apparaître?

Oui, voyez-vous, je suis ce qu'on appelle un sorcier je me nomme Sirius

Et que me voulez-vous

Seulement te rendre service

Je ne vois pas bien ce que vous voulez dire

Cette bague que tu tient comme si ta vie en dépendait

Oui, qu'est ce qu'elle a?

C'est une bague de ma création, elle est magique, elle est faite seulement pour la personne qui la portait.

Je ne comprend toujours pas ou vous voulez en venir

C'est simple, aime-tu Harry?

Oui plus que tout, mais je n'est pas pu le lui dire

L'aime-tu au point de l'épouser

Oui de tout mon coeur

Alors tu fera ce que je te dit

Je vous écoute

Tu annoncera ce soir a ton père que tu as choisi ton partenaire de vie. Tu montrera cette bague a ton père et tu dira que tu épousera la personne qui pourra mettre cette bague. Le roi fera l'annonce alors et demain tu partira avec la bague a travers le royaume pour la faire essayer a tout les jeunes hommes, jeunes filles qui habitent le royaume. Pour le reste je ne peux pas t'en dire plus...Bonne chance. Le sorcier disparut aussitôt.

Le prince rentra a l'intérieur de la salle de bal et alla d'un pas déterminé vers le trône du roi.

Père!

Oui mon fils

J'épouserais la personne qui pourra porter cette bague

d'accord mon fils, demain tu partira donc a travers le royaume essayer cette bague a tout les sujets

Maintenant excusez-moi chers parents, je crois que je vais aller dormir

Bonne nuit Draco

Bonne nuit mère, bonne nuit père

Le prince se dirigea dès cet instant vers ses appartements et alla se coucher dans son grand lit en pensant a son amour, il s'endormit ainsi paisiblement. Quand le prince quitta la salle, le roi se leva et fit son annonce

Mon fils, le prince Draco Malefoy, épousera la personne qui pourra mettre la bague que le prince tenait a l'instant même. Demain, le prince ira dans le royaume dans chaque demeure essayer cette bague a toutes les personnes en âge de prendre époux, épouses

Le bal continua ensuite mais peu a peu les invités s'en allèrent.

Harry était arrivé depuis a peine une heure lorsque la comptesse, sa fille et son fils rentrèrent au manoir. Seulement la comptesse était d'une humeur massacrante

HARRYYYYYYYYY! cria t'elle quand elle rentra sur le seuil de la porte

Oui mère dit Harry en baillant avez-vous passez une bonne soirée?

J'ai dansé toute la soirée avec une jolie créature rousse

J'ai dansé avec le prince un bref instant, puis après il y a eu ce beau garçon qui est arrivé il a dansé tout la soirée avec lui et maintenant le prince veut l'épouser

QUOI? dit Harry plus que surpris

C'est exact Harry, pour cela tu sais que je vais te punir, le prince n'a même pas remarquer Cybèle, heureusement demain quand il passera au manoir il verra que cette fichu bague fera a ma très chère fille. Pour ce soir il est tard, mais demain tu sera puni, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil...dit méchament la comptesse en se dirigeant dans sa chambre. Cybèle fit de même en allant se coucher. William lui resta un peu pour discutter avec Harry dans la cuisine

Alors cette ''jolie créature rousse" est ce que c'était Ginny

Oui et elle était sublime ce soir

William

Oui?

Tu peux garder un secret?

Bien sûr

Tu sais la personne qui dansait avec le prince

Oui...

Eh bien, c'était moi

Je le savais dit William quoi qu'il arrive n'en parle pas a maman

Tu peux être sûr que je ne lui en parlerais pas

Maintenant excuse-moi Harry, je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit Harry

Bonne nuit William

**Le lendemain...**

mère, qui sont ses gens qui attendent sur le seuil de la porte

Je t'explique mon cher Harry, vois-tu pour ta punition j'ai décidé de te vendre au marché d'esclaves

Quoi? vous ne pouvez pas faire cela mère, c'est immorral et puis qui fera la cuisine

Vous mon très cher fils

Vois-tu Harry, tu ne sera plus une source de problèmes pour moi, messieurs vous pouvez l'emporter

NOOOOON! lâchez-moi grosses brutes, NOOOON!

Harry! non lâchez le

WILLIAM! arrête tout de suite ou tu ira le rejoindre également

Harry fut donc emporter comme un vulgaire vaurien au marché d'esclaves. Mais William lui, ne voulais pas laisser tomber Harry alors il alla le plus vite possible avertir Ginny, Ron et Hermionne de la mauvaise nouvelle.

William? que fait-tu ici?

Est ce que ton frère est la?

Oui, RON!

Oui qu'il y a t'il?

Ma mère a vendu Harry au marché d'esclaves

Mon dieu c'est horrible, Ron il faut faire quelque chose dit Hermionne qui avait entendu la conversation

J'ai un plan dit William

Nous t'écoutons dit Ron

Voila, Ginny et moi allons aller avertir Dray, Ron et Hermionne essayer d'acheter Harry au marché d'esclaves. Si Harry se fait vendre noter bien le nom de celui qui l'as acheter

D'accord, partons maintenant dit Ron a Hermionne

Viens Ginny

William, tu me cache quelque chose

Viens je t'explique en route

**Au marché d'esclaves...**

Commençons les enchères pour ce joli spécimen, cheveux bruns, yeux verts, il peut faire la cuisine, nettoyer la maison de fond en co...

Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi, espèce de salopard

Nous commençons la vente a 25$ qui dit mieu?

J'offre 50$ dit un baron avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux

50$ une fois,...

150$ dit Ron qui venait d'arriver

200$ dit Le baron

300$ dit Ron

J'offre 625$ dit le baron

950$ dit Ron a bout de nerf

1500$ dollars dit le Baron

MERDE! dit Ron rouge de colère

Alors nous disons 1500$ 1 fois, 1500$ 2 fois, 1500$ 3 fois, vendu! au baron de la castille

**Du côté de William et Ginny**

William ou allons nous?

Nous allons au château

Au château? pour y faire quoi?

Je t'eplique, tu sais l'ami de Harry

Dray?

oui, son véritable nom c'est Draco, Dray est le prince Draco Malefoy

Tu veux dire que celui qui dansait avec lui toute la soirée hier c'était Harry

C'est cela

Que c'est romantique! dit Ginny

Ç'a va tourner au dramatique si nous n'arrivons pas avant qu'il parte faire sa tournée

Ils arrivèrent au château a bout de souffle

Oui bonjour, je me nomme William des lys et je voudrais avoir un entretien avec le prince c'est urgent, c'est une question de vie ou de mort

D'accord monseigneur, je vais l'avertir de suite de votre venu

quelques minutes plus tars le prince arriva

Que puis-je faire pour vous

Je me nomme William et je suis le frère de Harry

Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir?

Voila, ma mère a vendu Harry au marché d'esclaves

Que dites-vous? mais c'est tout simplement horrible, venez avec moi, nous allons voir mon père, ensuite nous irons libérer Harry

Nous vous suivons dit Ginny qui gardait le silence depuis

**dans la salle du trône...**

Père! puis-je vous parler d'une chose de la plus haute importance

Bien sûr mon fils, je vous écoute

Voila, père je vous présente William il vous expliquera la situation

Nous vous écoutons jeune homme dit la reine

Voila, ma mère la comptesse des lys s'est remarié il y a quelques années avec le compte Potter, nous avons donc, moi et ma soeur un demi-frère se prénommant Harry, ma mère l'as toujours détesté, mais c'est l'être le plus généreux que je connaisse, tout les jours elle lui fait faire les corvées ménagères et elle et ma soeur sont toujours déplaisantes avec lui, mère l'as même fouetter. Tout les jours il endure cela sans jamais se plaindre. Il y a quelques jours, ma mère a déclaré que si ma soeur Cybèle ne se fesait pas remarquer par le prince au bal elle le punirait. C'est ce qu'elle a fait ce matin, elle l'as vendu au marché d'esclaves.

Jeune homme ce que vous me dites la est immonde dit la reine outrée

Je vous assure que c'est la vérité votre altesse

Je vous crois, vous sembler honnête jeune homme dit le roi

Merci votre majesté

Père, il y a d'autres choses

Je vous écoute fils

Voila, Harry est la personne qui portait cette bague et qui est venu au bal

En êtes vous sûre mon chéri demanda la reine

Sûre mère et je puis vous assurer que je l'aime, j'ai l'intention de l'épouser

Bien mon fils, aller libérer votre amour et moi je ferais venir la comptesse et sa fille ce soir, nous allons leurs réserver une petite surprise...

Expliquer vous très cher demanda Narcissa a son mari

Voila, je les ferais venir en grand apparat et nous leurs ferons un procès surprise, une humiliation de taille...nous déciderons tous ensemble, moi votre mère vous mon fils et votre futur époux de la sentence que nous allons leur appliquer

Bien père, maintenant je vais y aller

A ce soir mon fils et j'ai très hâte de faire la connaissance de ce Harry qui fait battre votre coeur dit la reine Narcissa

**Au manoir du Baron de la castille...**

Alors, comme ç'a tu t'apelle Harry

C'est exact monsieur

Harry, je doit dire que tu est sublime, je crois que je vais avoir du plaisir ce soir...

Que voulez-vous dire

Tout simplement que tu m'appartient maintenant et que tu as ordre de satisfaire tout mes besoins, tu est un esclave. Je me ferais une joie ce soir de te baiser, avec ou sans ton accord...

Vous oseriez faire cela

Ne t'en fait pas mon petit, tu vas aimer cela je te le promet...

Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers

C'est exact vois-tu j'adore baiser des jeunes hommes dans ton genre

Vous me dégouter

Hum! merci toi tu me fais saliver, en parlant de souper, prépare un festin j'ai faim ensuite pour dessert je te violerais sur la table de la cuisine...

**Marché aux esclaves**

Enfin vous voila dit Hermionne

Alors que s'est il passer? demanda William

Harry a été vendu au Baron de la castille dit Ron

Je sais ou habite cet homme, je vais y aller seul, William retourne chez toi nous nous reverrons ce soir, Hermionne, Ron et Ginny je vous invite au château ce soir pour partager notre table. il va s'en dire que vous serez récompensé pour l'aide que vous m'avez apporter a moi et Harry. A ce soir dit le prince qui se dépêcha a monter dans son carosse. Noah au domaine du Baron de la castille je vous pris ordonna le prince a son chauffeur personnel

Tout de suite monsieur

**Au Manoir Potter...**

Cybèle auriez-vous vu votre frère aujourd'hui

Je ne l'est vu que ce matin mère

Madame il y a une personne du château royal qui désire vous remettre de vive voix un message

J'y vais de ce pas, vous pouvez disposer vieille souillon

Oui madame

Je suis la comptesse des lys que puis-je faire pour vous

Le roi vous invite vous, votre fille et votre fils au château ce soir afin de partager le souper royale de ses majestés, vous êtes tenus de vous mettre en grand apparat

Bien c'est ce que nous ferons

Parfait madame, un carosse viendra vous chercher vers 5 heures

**Au domaine de la castille...**

Alors il vient ce souper? cria le baron impatiemment en train d'attendre dans la salle a manger

Il sera prêt dans quelques instants monsieur cria Harry

D'épêche-toi j'ai hâte de goûter mon dessert...

Tenez monsieur votre souper dit harry posant brusquement l'assiette sur la table

Soigne tes manières jeune homme ou tu ne vivra pas longtemps

Je préfère mourir que de me faire toucher par vous

Allons tu ne sais pas ce que tu dit...Va récurer le plancher pendant que je mange, ensuite je te baiserais de gré ou de force

Vous n'êtes qu'un immonde personnage

**Au manoir Potter...**

Ah! mon fils mais que fesiez-vous donc, peut importe, nous avons reçu une invitation a dîner du château alors allez vous préparer nous partons bientôt dit la comptesse joyeusement

Bien mère alors je vais de ce pas prendre un bain, faut-il mettre mes plus beaux habits?

Oui mon fils, maintenant je vous laisse, je vais me préparer et aider votre soeur a enfiler sa robe

**Au domaine de la castille**

Harry! dit vicieusement le compte, j'ai fini de souper j'attend mon dessert...

Jamais vous ne m'aurez

Si tu ne vient pas tout de suite, je vais te chercher de force, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi tu rejoindra les cachots dit méchamment le baron

Je vous hais dit Harry avec une lueur glaciale dans le regard

Alors je me servirais moi-même dit le baron en s'emparrant du bras de Harry et le jetant brutalement sur la table

Non, ne me toucher pas espèce de tas de charogne cria Harry

Oh les vilains mots! dit le baron en arachant le chandail que Harry portait

Je vous interdit de me toucher cria t'il avec force

Reste tranquille si tu ne veux pas avoir plus mal

LÂCHEZ-LE! dit Draco en rentrant dans la salle a dîner

Prince Draco Malefoy?

C'est exact Baron

Je me prosterne a vos pieds mais puis-je vous demander la raison de votre charmante visite car voyez-vous, nous étions occupper dit le baron

Je sais cher Baron que vous coupable de plusieurs aggressions sexuelles au cours des dernières années, j'en ai maintenant la preuve, j'ai tout vu de mes yeux, vous aliez violer ce jeune homme pour cela je vous ferais emprisonner

Cet esclave m'appartient majesté, j'ai donc le droit de faire ce que je veux avec selon la loi

Ce sera a mon père d'en jugez

Mon cher prince vous êtes seul, croyez-vous s'incèrement que je me laisserais arrêter

Vous oseriez me défier?

C'est exact votre alt...TONQ! ne put compléter le baron parce qu'il tomba sans connaissance a cause de Harry qui en avait profiter pour aller chercher une poelle dans la cuisine et l'assommer avec

Bravo! moi qui était venu pour te sauver dit Draco

Tu m'as sauver Dray, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu prenne la chance de te faire tuer alors j'ai pris les grands moyens avec ce qui se trouvait a portée de main

N'empêche que ç'a doit faire mal

Oui, en effet dit Harry retenant son fou rire

Attachons le avant qu'il reprenne connaissance

Je vais chercher une corde surveille, si il se réveille un coup de poellon sur la tête dit Harry en passant la poelle a Draco

Quelques instants, il revint avec une longue corde qu'il se dépêcha a enrouler autour du corps du baron ceci fait Draco déclara

Maintenant partons, je t'emmène au château avec moi

Tu habite au château?

Oui c'est exact, je ne t'est pas tout dit tu sais, te t'expliquerais tout cela dans le carosse

**dans le carosse...**

Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seuls je t'écoute

Harry, mon nom n'est pas Dray

Je sais, le Baron as dit que tu t'apellais Draco Malefoy et que tu était prince

Oui c'est cela, tu n'est pas fâché

Non, je ne suis pas fâché, juste triste, je sais maintenant pourquoi je ne te verais plus

J'ai changé d'avis

Quoi?

Oui, tu viens vivre avec moi au château

Pourquoi?

parce que...je t'expliquerais plus tard

D'accord

Ce soir tu dîne avec nous, je vais te présenter a mes parents, j'ai même invité tes amis, ton frère, ta mère et ta soeur

Ma mère et ma soeur?

Oui, nous leurs réservons une petite surprise

Ais-je le droit de savoir?

Bien sûr, nous allons les punirs de t'avoir maltraités toutes ses années et de t'avoir vendu au marché d'esclaves

Prince! nous sommes arrivé au château

Draco et Harry descendirent du carosse. Draco l'emmena dans ses appartements et le fit prendre un bain. Il alla en prendre un dans une autre salle de bain tout en ordonnant a ses serviteurs de trouver les plus beaux habits pour Harry et pour lui. Pendant ce temps les amis de Harry arrivèrent au château, ont les fit attendre dans l'un des innombrables salons du château et leur servant une tasse de thé. Harry et Draco arrivèrent peu de temps après.

Harry? tu vas bien? nous étions tellement inquiet(e)s dit Ginny heureuse de revoir Harry

Je vais bien merci, mais comment Dray as-t'il su?

C'est William qui est venu nous avertir dit Ron

Sans lui nous le l'aurions jamais su rajouta Hermionne

Mon père a inviter la mère de Harry, sa soeur et son frère a venir au château ce soir, mon père a prévu leur faire un procès surprise dit le prince

Je suis contente, mes prières ont été entendus dit Hermionne en levant les mains en l'air

Moi qui pensais que tu priais parce que tu voulais devenir ma femme dit Ron faussement décu

Allons bon amour, tu sais bien que je t'aime et que je veux devenir ta femme et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ses horribles femmes méritent de se faire punir

Je sais ma belle dit Ron a Hermionne

Harry, je dois avant d'aller prendre place a la table te demander quelque chose d'important, je sais que tes amis sont très importants pour toi alors je voulais le faire devant eux

Vas-y Dray je t'écoute

Tu sais tantôt quand j'ai dit que tu viendrais vivre avec au château, ce n'est pas simplement parce que tu est mon ami, s'est beaucoup plus que cela, je t'aime Harry et je voudrais que tu m'épouse que tu deviennent mon époux, Harry James Potter veut-tu m'épouser?

Dray, je ne m'attendais pas a cela, mais oui, oui Dray je le veux dit Harry en sautant dans les bras du prince et en l'embrassant, moi aussi je t'aime Dray

Ceci fait, dit Draco en revenant de sa joie, je vais vous expliquer comment ç'a va se passer, a cette heure, la comptesse, sa fille et son fils sont assis a la table, ils attendent les derniers invités, c'est a dire, nous. Hermionne, Ron et Ginny vous aller rentrer les premiers, mon père donnera une excuse bidon pour la raison de votre présence. Ensuite je rentrerais avec Harry a mes côtés qui sera masqué et couronné. La suite sera une surprise...dit mystérieusement Draco

**Dans la salle a manger**

Alors madame la comptesse, je vois que vous avez une belle famille, présentez-nous donc ses charmants enfants dit la reine

Avec plaisir votre altesse, d'abord voici ma fille Cybèle, et ensuite voici mon très fils William

N'aviez-vous donc pas un autre fils? demanda le roi

Non votre majesté, puis-je vous poser une question votre altesse?

je vous écoute chère comptesse

Attendons-nous d'autres invités

Oui madame, le prince se joindra a nous ainsi que son invités et ses amis dit le roi

D'ailleurs les voila dit la reine

Bonsoir vos altesses royaux, je vous pris d'excusez notre léger retard dit Ron

Ce n'est rien jeune homme, puis-je connaître vos noms? demanda le roi

Je me nomme Ron Wesley, voici ma petite soeur Ginny Wesley et voici ma fiancée Hermionne Granger

Nous sommes enchantés de faire vos connaissances, prenez place a la table dit la reine

Je crois que vous connaissez la comptesse Des-Lys ainsi que sa fille et son fils

C'est exact votre majesté dit Ron

Voila notre fils qui arrive avec son fiancé

Bonsoir père, bonsoir mère dit poliment Draco

Bonsoir vos altesses dit Harry

Tout les invités a la table se levèrent et firent la révérence au nouveaux arrivants.Harry et Draco prirent les places restantes a la table, c'est en silence qu'ils mangèrent. William qui était en face de Ginny la regardait amoureusement. La comptesse elle regardait le jeune homme masqué, comme si il lui rapellait quelqu'un, le roi regardait le tout avec amusement, la reine elle mangeait gracieusement, Cybèle la regardait et essayait de l'imiter, Ron et Hermionne se tenait la main et mangeait en silence, Draco et Harry mangeait se regardait en silence en souriant bizarrement. Après que tout le monde ait fini de manger le roi pris la parole.

Jeune homme, je ne cesse de me poser cette question, qui êtes-vous donc? enlever ce masque pour que nous puissions voir votre visage

Comme il vous plaira votre majesté dit Harry en enlevant son masque

iiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkk! fit la comptesse en sursautant de surprise

Seigneur madame, êtes-vous souffrante? demanda la reine

Ç'a va aller votre altesse dit la comptesse blanche comme un drap

Je me présente, je m'apelle Harry Potter, mon père était le compte James Potter et ma soeur se prénommait Lilly Evans Potter. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et mon père lui s'est remarier avec une comptesse

Quel est le nom de cette comptesse?

vous l'avez devant vous votre majesté, la comptesse Élisabeth Des-Lys

Madame la comptesse, vous avez menti a la reine? demanda le roi

Mère qu'avez vous fait encore cria Cybèle

Comment osez-vous me critiquer cria la comptesse a son tour

Sont elle toujours comme cela William?

bien pire votre majesté dit William

Ne me dites pas mon fils que vous faites partit de ce complot

J'en fait partit et j'en suis fier dit William avec une lueur de mépris dans les yeux

Maintenant silence madame la comptesse ainsi que votre épouvantable fille, tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous dit le roi

Racontez nous tout Harry demanda la reine

Oui votre altesse, voila, mon père a épouser la comptesse, peu de temps après il est mort, ensuite la comptesse qui ne m'as jamais aimer me transforma en esclaves, je n'avait que 12 ans et je voulais seulement qu'elle m'aime. Six ans après, j'ai rencontrer le prince et en rentrant chez moi quelques jours plus tard j'ai été battu a coup de fouet par la comptesse a cause de mon retard. Ensuite il y a eut le bal, la comptesse m'as avertit que si Cybèle ne se fesait pas remarquer par le prince le soir du bal elle me punirait. Ce soir la, je suis aller au bal, déguisé de façon a se que seulement Draco et mes amis me reconnaisse. Ensuite je suis retourner a la maison avant que la comptesse, Cybèle et William ne reviennent. La comptesse est revenu a la maison en colère et elle est aller se coucher, ensuite le lendemain elle a décider de me punir en me vendant au marché d'esclaves. Le Baron de la castille m'as acheter avec dans l'idée de violer sur la table de sa salle a manger, il a presque réussi mais Draco est arriver a temps et l'as arrêter

Votre majesté vous n'allez pas croire tout ce qu...

SILENCE COMPTESSE! cria autoritairement le roi

Un peu de respect pour mon futur époux, votre futur roi dit le prince une lueur menaçante dans le regard

Madame la comptesse dit la reine, pour toutes les choses horribles que vous et votre fille avez fait subir a Harry, vous serez toutes deux traduites en justice

Comptesse je vous condamne vous et votre fille a être brulé sur le bûcher, ou encore a être pendu, ou encore a être décapité, a être empalé sur un poteau, a être crucifié, a vous faire dévorer par des lions devant des milliers de spectacteurs, a être écartelé ou encore a être découpé en petits morceaux, choisissez puisque d'une manière ou d'une autre vous mourrez

Excusez-moi monseigneur le roi

Apelle-moi Roi Lucius, Harry

Roi Lucius, puis-je proposer une sentence

Bien sûr Harry, nous t'écoutons

J'aimerais que ma belle-mère et ma soeur deviennent des esclaves afin de voir ce que je vivais tout les jours, ensuite j'aimerais qu'une fois par mois, la comptesse se fasse battre a coup de fouet. Pour ma soeur, être esclave sera suffisant, comme je sais qu'elle est en fait un pion pour sa mère, je dit qu'elle aura appris sa leçon d'ici un an, elle est encore jeune alors j'aimerais qu'elle puisse se marier un jour, connaître l'amour comme je le connais aujourd'hui et peut-être même avoir des enfants. La comptesse sera jusqu'a la fin de sa vie une pauvre esclave.

Il en sera ainsi alors mon très cher Harry dit le roi

Un dernier mot comptesse? demanda la reine

...aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de la comptesse

Et vous Cybèle?

Oui, Harry, je m'excuse d'avoir été si ignoble avec toi toutes ses années, je mérite emplement cette sentence, William, mon frère, sache que je t'aime et j'espère que même si je suis une esclave maintenant je serais invité a ton mariage Harry ainsi qu'a celui de William

Bien sûr Cybèle, tu pourra venir dit Harry en l'embrasant sur les deux joues

Merci Harry

Moi aussi je t'aime petite soeur et oui tu pourra venir au mien aussi

Merci William

Êtes-vous prêtes a commencer votre sentence?

Je suis prête votre majesté dit Cybèle

hhmmpphh! grogna la comptesse

On emmena donc l'ex-comptesse et Cybèle dans le quartier des esclaves du château, la comptesse fut obliger de mettre des pauvres haillons ainsi que sa fille. Ensuite elle commencèrent leurs travaux. Pendant un ans, Cybèle travaillait durement, entre-temps Harry et Draco s'était marié et était devenu les rois du royaume, ensuite il y avait eu le mariage de son frère avec la belle Ginny. Ses deux évènements avait mis un peu de soleil dans sa vie d'esclave. Cette année passé, ont l'emmenna dans les appartements des rois.

Cybèle! je t'attendais

Harry, je suis contente de te voir

Alors comment s'est passé l'année

Eh bien! j'ai travaillé fort, j'en suis heureuse, j'ai pu faire quelque chose de mes deux mains. J'ai beaucoup pensé a vous tous et toi est-tu heureux?

Oui, Dray me comble complètement, nous allons même avoir un enfant

Un enfant? mais comment Harry? les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte

Disons que j'ai eu de l'aide d'un sorcier qui m'as donner une potion

Donc, tu attend un enfant  
-Oui c'est cela, un petit garçon

C'est merveilleux Harry

Oui j'en suis fier

Comment vont William et Ginny?

Ginny attend des jumeaux

C'est vrai, je vais devenir tante, trois fois

Oui, tu as tout compris

Oh! Harry, c'est tout simplement extraordinaire

J'ai quelque chose a te demander Cybèle

Je t'écoute Harry

Voila, j'aimerais que tu devienne la nounou de notre bébé

Je ne sais pas, pense-tu que je vais faire une bonne nounou

Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu va être parfaite et puis tu rencontrera peut-être un homme au château qui te plaira sais ont jamais

Je désire plus que tout me marier et avoir des enfants mais en attendant j'accepte ton offre

Nous sommes contents que tu acceptes dit Harry en caressant son ventre rond

Quelques mois plus tard Harry accoucha a la surprise générale de deux jolis garçons, Les bébés se ressemblait tout en étant a la fois different, l'un allait avoir les cheveux bruns et avait les yeux bleu, l'autre allait avoir les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts. On prénomma le premier Pierrick et le second Dragan. Partout a travers le royaume ont fêta la naissance des nouveaux héritiers. Les parents de Draco était fou de joie de pouvoir enfin connaître leurs petits-enfants qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de gâter. Ron sa famille ainsi que William et la sienne était venu pour fêter l'évènement et féliciter les nouveaux parents. Cybèle, elle avait traverser plusieurs émotions pendant les nombreuses heures qu'avait durer l'accouchement, elle avait attendu avec le roi Draco, a l'extérieur de la chambre des rois, elle l'avait rassurer pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète mais en vain, puisque elle aussi était inquiète, ensuite quand elle entendit Harry crier, elle avait paniquer et avait commencer a pleurnicher en pensant a la douleur que Harry ressentait a ce moment. Quand les bébés arrivèrent enfin au monde, le roi avait accouru dans la chambre avec a sa suite Cybèle, Le roi avait embrassé fort son amour, il avait eu si peur de le perdre, en voyant ses enfants ils pleura de joie, Cybèle qui était rester a l'écart a ce moment la l'imitait également en silence. Après plusieurs jours de festivités, Tout revint a la normal, ou presque...Cybèle était débordé chaque jours, bien sûr Harry s'occupait de temps a autres de ses enfants ainsi que Draco, mais elle était quand même débordée jusqu'au coup, mais elle adorait tellement les deux beaux petits princes qu'elle ne s'en plaignit pas, bien sûr Harry au bout d'un certain temps perçu la fatigue de sa soeur alors il engagea une autre nounou, étrangement, le plus compétant s'avéra être un homme...

Cybèle ?

Oui Harry

J'ai décidé d'engager quelq'un pour t'aider

Merci Harry, quand entrera t'elle en service?

C'est un homme et il entre en service maintenant

Un homme?

Votre majesté dit un beau jeune homme séduisant, cheveux mi-long noirs aux yeux de bronze en entrant dans la pièce

Ah! c'est vous venez, entrez, Cybèle voici Clovis et Clovis voici ma très chère soeur Cybèle

Enchantée madame, dit Clovis en embrassant du bout des lèvres la main de Cybèle

Moi de même dit-elle rougissant

Bon, je vous laisse faire connaissance, je dois partir dit Harry

Bonne journée votre altesse dit Clovis

Bonne journée Clovis et appeller moi Harry la prochaine fois

Comme vous le désirez, Harry

Harry parti, un silence gêné plana dans la pièce, au bout d'un moment Cybèle prit la parole et demanda a Clovis

Alors Clovis, avez-vous une famille?

Non, je n'est pas encore renconter la femme de ma vie

Donc, vous êtes célibataire?

C'est exact, et vous, êtes-vous marier?

Non, je suis célibataire

Vous m'étonnez, une joli femme comme vous

Oh! vous me faites rougir Clovis

Ne soyez pas gêner, je ne raconte que la vérité, vous êtes très belle

Je vous retourne le compliment, vous êtes très séduisant

Merci, dites-moi croyez vous au coup de foudre?

Plus que tout, je rêve de rencontrer un homme séduisant qui me fera rire, sourire qui m'aimera tout les jours de sa vie et avec qui j'aurais un jour une petite famille.

Je pense la même chose

Dites-moi Clovis faites vous quelque chose ce soir, vous pourriez partager notre table

Vous m'inviter a dîner en compagnie des souverrains

Vous avez tout compris mon cher

Je viendrais alors, seulement pour avoir le plaisir de votre compagnie

Maintenant venez que je vous présente, les princes

Je vous suis Cybèle

Je vous présente le prince Pierrick et le prince Dragan

Se sont des jolis garçons, puis-je en prendre un?

Bien sûr, nous allons leur donner leurs biberons, tenez, occuppez-vous de Pierrick moi je m'occuppe de Dragan

Salut toi, moi c'est Clovis, je vais m'occupper de toi et de ton frère avec ta tante, coutchi!coutchi

!coutchi! dit-il en chatouillant le prince

Hihihihihi gazouilla le petit prince

Vous êtes doués ç'a se voit

Merci, j'adore m'occupper des enfants et je sens que je vais aimer mon travail ici, je commence déja a aimer ses deux beaux petits garçons. Vous aussi vous savez vous y prendre

La fibre maternelle je suppose! Vous feriez un bon père vous aussi, je vous assure

Cybèle arrêter de me tutoyer appeller moi par mon prénom, vous êtes si belle quand vous le prononcer

D'accord, si beau et si séduisant Clovis

Merci

Au fil des ans Clovis et Cybèle s'occupèrent des jeunes héritiers royaux, Ils se marièrent peu de temps après, Ils fondèrent même une famille. Les princes entourés de l'amour de ses deux personnes ainsi que de celle de leurs parents grandirent en force et devinrent aussi beau et aussi fort que leurs parents. Tout comme les amis du roi Harry, comme leur oncle William ou comme leur tante Cybèle, ils vécurent une belle histoire d'amour qui traversa a tout jamais les époques et les âges.

**Fin**

J'espère que vous avez appréciés, j'aimerais vos commentaires. Si ç'a vous plait, je vais en écrire d'autres de ce genre et si quelqu'un me pose une question du genre

Est ce que tu t'est inspiré de l'histoire de Cendrillon

la réponse est oui, je me suis inspiré du conte et du film Ever After (a tout jamais: une histoire de cendrillon). C'est l'un de mes films préférés et je crois même que j'en ai fait mention dans une autre fanfic que j'ai écrit

pour le chapitre surprise de : "Grâce a ton journal intime" (chapitre 6) sachez que je suis encore en cours de rédaction (je manque un peu d'idée, mais je devrais y arriver!)


End file.
